greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Fudge
Alan Fudge played Ernie in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer. Career Filmography *''Aces 'N' Eights'' (2008) *''Shark Swarm'' (2008) *''McBride: Fallen Idol'' (2006) *''Comedy Central Thanxgiveaway: Home Fires'' (2001) *''Net Worth'' (2001) *''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (2001) *''Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For'' (2000) *''Galaxis'' (1995) *''If Someone Had Known'' (1995) *''Witness to the Execution'' (1994) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994) *''The Liars' Club'' (1993) *''Deadly Medicine'' (1991) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) *''Nightmare on the 13th Floor'' (1990) *''Voices Within: The Lives of Truddi Chase'' (1990) *''Too Young to Die?'' (1990) *''The Final Days'' (1989) *''Breaking In'' (1989) *''I Know My First Name Is Steven'' (1989) *''Full Exposure: The Sex Tapes Scandal'' (1989) *''Shootdown'' (1988) *''I Saw What You Did'' (1988) *''Billionaire Boys Club'' (1987) *''Right to Die'' (1987) *''My Demon Lover'' (1987) *''A Different Affair'' (1987) *''The Abduction of Kari Swenson'' (1987) *''Oceans of Fire'' (1986) *''Chiller'' (1985) *''Attack on Fear'' (1984) *''The Natural'' (1984) *''Brainstorm'' (1983) *''M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers'' (1983) *''Thursday's Child'' (1983) *''The Border'' (1982) *''Goliath Awaits'' (1981) *''Every Stray Dog and Kid'' (1981) *''The Children of An Lac'' (1980) *''Chapter Two'' (1979) *''The Golden Gate Murders'' (1979) *''The Concorde... Airport '79'' (1979) *''The Child Stealer'' (1979) *''The Ordeal of Patty Hearst'' (1979) *''Crisis in Mid-air'' (1979) *''Are You in the House Alone?'' (1978) *''Capricorn One'' (1978) *''To Kill a Cop'' (1978) *''Escape from Bogen County'' (1977) *''The Invasion of Johnson County'' (1976) *''Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (1976) *''Family Plot'' (1976) *''Man on the Outside'' (1975) *''Bug'' (1975) *''The Big Rip-Of'' (1975) *''Queen of the Stardust Ballroom'' (1975) *''Airport 1975'' (1974) *''McMasters of Sweetwater'' (1974) *''The Chadwick Family'' (1974) *''The Man from Independence'' (1974) *''The Blue Knight'' (1973) *''Sunshine'' (1973) *''Linda'' (1973) *''Two People'' (1973) Television *''The Office'' (2009) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''Big Love'' (2009) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2008) *''7th Heaven'' (1997-2007) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''The District'' (2001-2002) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2001) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1999) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1998) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Dark Skies'' (1996) *''Wings'' (1996) *''Baywatch'' (1996) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1991-1996) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1995) *''Home Improvement'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1989-1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989-1992) *''Bodies of Evidence'' (1992) *''Matlock'' (1987-1991) *''Northern Exposure'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Hunter'' (1991) *''Columbo'' (1974-1990) *''The Wonder Years''' (1990) *''Alien Nation'' (1990) *''Mancuso, FBI'' (1990) *''Open House'' (1990) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1988-1989) *''Falcon Crest'' (1988) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1982-1987) *''Ohara'' (1987) *''MacGyver'' (1986-1987) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1987) *''Dynasty'' (1986) *''Our House'' (1986) *''On Wings of Eagles'' (1986) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''Dallas'' (1985) *''The Fall Guy'' (1985) *''Space (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1985) *''Spencer'' (1984) *''Riptide'' (1984) *''Paper Dolls'' (1984) *''Finder of Lost Loves'' (1984) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1981-1984) *''The A-Team'' (1983-1984) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1984) *''Matt Houston'' (1984) *''After MASH'' (1983) *''Knight Rider'' (1983) *''The Greatest American Hero'' (1983) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1982) *''Simon & Simon'' (1982) *''Archie Bunker's Place'' (1982) *''Knots Landing'' (1981) *''Lou Grant'' (1978-1981) *''Eischied'' (1979-1980) *''Young Maverick'' (1979-1980) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1974-1979) *''The Runaways'' (1978-1979) *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977-1978) *''Police Story'' (1975-1978) *''Wonder Woman'' (1978) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1977) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1975-1977) *''The Quest'' (1976) *''The Waltons'' (1976) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976) *''Delvecchio'' (1976) *''McMillan & Wife'' (1976) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1976) *''M*A*S*H'' (1975) *''Kate McShane'' (1975) *''Petrocelli'' (1975) *''The Rookies'' (1975) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1975) *''The Manhunter'' (1974) *''Movin' On'' (1974) *''Lucas Tanner'' (1974) *''Mannix'' (1974) *''Apple's Way'' (1974) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1974) *''Owen Marshall, Counselor at Law'' (1974) *''Kung Fu'' (1974) *''Kojak'' (1973) *''Banacek'' (1972-1973) *''Circle of Fear'' (1972) *''Gunsmoke'' (1972) External Links * * Category:Actors